A Fate Worst Than...
Summary In the Shattered Glass universe, Chip soon realizes that after more than seven weeks of capture, Buster just may not finish his eight-year sentence. Even with an appearance by Jimmy Flagg. Buster's House Buster lives in a small two-floor three-bedroom house with an attached one-car garage. He used to live with two roommates, but they have since long moved out. The house is filthy and looks ready to collapse. The front door looks like it has been recently padlocked and then broken into. Chip Chase walks down to check on Buster. He's given the guards a day off. He seems to be in good spirits, but he can be seen visibly wincing as he makes some movements around, namely making a second wall of adult diapers surrounding Buster so that even his view of the room will be robbed from him - another humiliation. He starts to stack the diapers and plastic pants around Buster, but making sure the camera still spots his rapidly-vanishing body. His once-bulky physique, honed by years of beating up weaker kids in high school and random victims later on in life, is now gaunt as his body has been forced to feed off his muscle for nourishment. Buster Witwicky slips further into unconsciousness, spending less and less time a coherent victim. Chip Chase pinches Buster's cheekbones open with his fingers and starts to gently pour in a new Pediolyte - this one with protein additives, but unflavored. "I *think* I found out the reason you're so weak...these supplements have little to no protein!" GAME: Buster Witwicky FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Chip Chase adjusts his mirrored glasses, his experiment doesn't seem to be working out...an unresponsive prisoner isn't giving him the thrill he needs. "C'mon...you gotta get stronger..." Buster Witwicky drools out the new supplement no responsively Chip Chase sighs and walks over to the bathroom and pulls out a saline IV. He goes over to Buster and takes his papery-thin arm and finds a vein that works. After sterilizing the needle, he sticks it in Buster's vein. GAME: Chip Chase FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. "Oops!" Chip says happily. Chip Chase tries again GAME: Chip Chase PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. "Therrrrre we go!" Chip sings. GAME: Buster Witwicky FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Buster Witwicky shudders at the pain of the needle prick, but otherwise fails to respond. Chip Chase continues to build a wall of diapers, shielding Buster's view of even activity in a basement. As long as he's dealing with needles, he draws some blood from Buster - in hopes of finding out what nutritional supplements he can feed Buster to keep him in a more alert state...but not by much as Buster enters his seventh week of captivity. Buster Witwicky's health is getting worse. Chip looks down with utter lack of empathy. "Buster...you're not being fun!" GAME: Buster Witwicky FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Buster Witwicky fails to respond. Never quite healed from his initial beating by Chip, Buster's health is deteriorating more rapidly every day. Chip Chase looks on. Chip has almost a child-like persona - and about as cruel as a child. "You're not being fun at all right now." Chip takes a glass of water, pries open Buster's mouth and tries to pour the contents in without making him choke. GAME: Buster Witwicky FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Buster Witwicky FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Buster Witwicky coughs weakly. Chip Chase blinks "See! There you go!" Buster Witwicky chokes and sputters as half the water goes down his trachea Chip Chase continues to cradle Buster. "Woops!" Chip smiles, "Went down the wrong pipe!" Buster Witwicky blinks dazedly, choking and coughing weakly. Buster says calmly, "shhhh...only..." He looks at his watch "7 years, 287 days left!"" Chip Chase nods, lording over Buster in almost a nurselife fashion, tending to his malnutrition. "Yeah..." He says soothingly. "Bully's not so tough now, is he? No.." Chip says in a soothing tone, "And to think...all you would have had to do is just say 'no' to your big dumb brother..." Buster Witwicky murmurs incoherently. Chip Chase nods "Shhhh...shhh...it's OK!" Buster Witwicky is completely at Chip's mercy, even more now than before. Completely unable to take care of himself any longer, Buster would die without Chip's continued efforts. Chip Chase shhs Buster as he runs his razor sharp fingers through Buster's greasy hair. In a total non-sexual way, more like a child petting a dog. Buster Witwicky is practically a baby at this point. Chip Chase looks down and grins. "Don't you worry, Buster! I'm going to make sure you'll never die!" Buster Witwicky may be beyond Chip's medical capabilities, although Chip's ego might prevent him from realizing this in time. Chip Chase sees the saline pack has finished. He frowns "Hrm...gotta get you to the bathroom now probably..." Buster Witwicky's humiliation is complete as he has to rely on Chip's assistance for that, as well. Upstairs, there's a knock on the door. The security camera shows General Flagg's no-account son, Jimmy. The hell? Chip Chase sighs. He frowns, "I knew I should have brought an attendant." He can deal with stripping Buster to his undies and filming it. He can deal with stroking Buster's hair. But changing him...that's borderline gay. Still, he rolls his eyes and says "All right.." and with closed eyes, he quickly removes Buster's BVD's and affixes some adult diapers on and waits for Buster to do his stuff. Jimmy Flagg has arrived. Jimmy Flagg sticks his head into Buster's abandoned-seeming house. Jimmy Flagg says, "Buster! Dude! You home?" Chip Chase looks up in pure alarm. He looks down at Buster and shhhhs him. "Don't you worry...I'll shoo that ol' no good census taker away!" With that, he gets up, yelling out in pain as the 30 minutes of inactivity wreck havoc on his damaged leg. He fumbles up the stairs, ensuring the basement door is closed. He didn't bother sealing Buster's lips shut with duct tape since he thinks the basement and Buster's weakness should cover the noise. Finally, Chip reaches the door and flings it open. "HI!" Jimmy Flagg was just turning to leave when the basement door is flung open and Chip emerges. Chip Chase gives Flagg an odd look of 'do I know you from somewhere?' Jimmy Flagg gives Chip the same look Chip Chase musters a grin "What can I do yah for?" Jimmy Flagg , "Um...." GAME: Jimmy Flagg PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Jimmy Flagg says, "You're.... Chip, right? You work for my dad?" Chip Chase nods and grins, extending a hand "Yup, good to meet you, your dad's a wonderful man!" Jimmy Flagg says smugly , "What are you doing here?" Jimmy Flagg takes Chip's hand hesitantly, looking a tad confused. Chip Chase doesn't bother to answer Flagg's question. Jimmy Flagg says, "Did... my dad send you to check on Buster? I haven't seen him in a while." Chip Chase nods. "Yeah, he isn't here, just doing some house sitting." Chip Chase waits for a pause. Chip says in a rushed tone, "Well, I'll see yah."" Jimmy Flagg blinks. GAME: Jimmy Flagg PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Chip Chase closes the door on Jimmy Flagg's face. GAME: Chip Chase FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Jimmy Flagg PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. Jimmy Flagg sticks his foot in the door firmly Chip Chase smiles at Jimmy. "Need something else, par'dner?" Jimmy Flagg says smugly, "Dad has you house sitting? Aren't you some sort of super-tech or something?" Jimmy Flagg tries to push himself back inside. Chip Chase nods. "Yeah...but…" GAME: Jimmy Flagg FAILS a STRENGTH roll of High difficulty. Chip Chase tries to block Jimmy's entrance. GAME: Chip Chase FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Very High difficulty. Chip Chase fumbles with the door. "I just...think better in a different environment other than my house - you know...expose yourself to different environments - helps creativity." Jimmy Flagg frowns as the door remains stuck between the two of them. GAME: Jimmy Flagg PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Jimmy Flagg says, "Why does Buster's place smell like a hospital?" Chip Chase smiles through his wire-rimmed, mirrored glasses. "Just doing some cleaning - " Jimmy Flagg says smugly, "My friend lives here. Let me in." Chip Chase shakes his head "He's gone, but I can take a message." Chip Chase continues to stand in the door. Jimmy Flagg frowns behind his sunglasses. GAME: Jimmy Flagg FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Chip Chase tries not to break a smile. GAME: Chip Chase FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Jimmy Flagg says, "Um.... OK." The corners of Chip Chase's lips turn upward - his social ailments revealing a lie. Jimmy Flagg says, "Tell him Jimmy came by to see if he had any, uh,... just tell him Jimmy came by, OK?" Chip Chase tries to bite his inner cheek (face) to retain a neutral expression. Chip Chase nods. "We'll do, thanks for coming!" With that, he shuts the door. Chip Chase doesn't lock the door just yet. Jimmy Flagg pulls his foot out just in time. Shrugging, he heads back to his dad's base. Chip Chase sighs "Jesus Christ..." Chip Chase locks the door and heads back downstairs, still trying desperately to get some feeling in his bad leg. Jimmy Flagg has left. Chip Chase slowly moves back downstairs. He sighs and closes his eyes, removing Buster's adult diapers and replacing them with a fresh set. He sighs "*whew!* That was a close one! Your friend, Jimmy Flagg paid a visit. It appears you have friends after all!" Buster Witwicky hasn't moved or made a sound while Chip was upstairs. He seems completely unaware that anyone has visited at all. Chip Chase sets a camera to film Buster wasting away in a fort of adult diapers. Chip Chase closes his eyes as he hobbles upstairs. Hoping the IV buys Buster some time as he's not though with him just yet. Buster Witwicky lolls in place, alive for one more night.